Sometimes,I cry
by Lovesucks123
Summary: Story follows the life of Kate,18 year-old girl which suddenly finds herself in the world she didn't even know existed.Read and find out what happens when two different personalities collide.Will there be angst or maybe even romance?There's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

And here I was,walking to school on a cold December weather was,somewhat,strange. Like,a strong storm was raging on. Not that it was unusual,since we've already passed the half of December. But,the weatherman said it's going to be sunny.

I guess they can never be a hundred percent sure.

The thing I was sure about is the claustrophobic day that was expecting me Exams are getting closer and the professors are persistent we get excellent marks.I never had a problem with school,I loved it mostly because of my friends,which were always there to help me through my what problems?

Well,my father was abusing me since I was five.

The first thing I remember from that beginning period was he coming home from work,always late.I had a horrendeous tooth ache,or something unbearable like that.I begged my mother help me,make the pain go away..Sobs errupted from the core of my body,making me slightly jump from time to entered the living room,furious and in an instant,he was in front of me:squeezing my neck so hard,I couldn't that moment,I don't remember ,I was only five.

It was hard living there,with know what Britney says:another day,another mother was just another victim. He used to hit her, too; or send her outside the front door to sleep. Two years after that neck thing, we collected some money and moved to a small place called Mystic Falls .Our house wasn't exactly a mansion, but we were grateful even for that little place with one bedroom. Anything, just to get away from him.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone. Someone, whose smell I can feel from far behind. It was my boyfriend, Robert. I tiptoed, and softly kissed him. Really, I can't explain to you how much I love him. He's like, my salvation, my best friend, my boyfriend and brother. There is no word to describe how much he means to me. He was always there for me: when I had no place to sleep, when I had Math problems ,even, he bought me tampons when I was on my period. And, someday, when someone asks me where is he, I'd like to say: 'He'll be home by 7.'

-Hey, silly .Why so thoughtful this morning. It's too early, you know? , he joked.

-Well, I'd like to see you having two exams today and not giving a duck.

-No worries. We can always compel them to gi…' he stopped.

-What do you mean, compel?

He was deep in his thoughts just for a mere second, and then answered, a little bit, shaken.

-I meant, I ..We, can always give them money, right?

-Yeah, I guess so.

We continued walking to the school entrance, and all that time my thoughts were wandering somewhere else. Robert acted strange a few moments before. Like, he said something he shouldn't-no, it can't be. Maybe he's worried about school ,too. I know which effect she has on me. I'm pretty sure he has exams today ,so that'd be the reason.

My mind was playing tricks with me. Indeed, maybe something happened, he's been acting strange these few weeks. Or maybe ,I was just becoming one of those sneaky girlfriends whose life consisted of tracking their boyfriends even when they had to pee. I couldn't afford that. I had more important things on my mind-like passing my Literature exam today.

Halls were filled with students ,half of them not even completely awake .Professors were complaining, like usual, and forcing their way to the classrooms. I did quite the same, filling Robert's head with 'Homeric question' because I was almost sure the main question on my exam is going to be Odyssey. Well, I needed someone to listen.

The bell rang, announcing the terror which is about to happen. While Rob was hugging me, he wished good luck and whispered something into my ear: 'At lunch break, behind the school.'

And simply as that, he just left.

-Mrs Kate, are you entering the classroom, or what? ,professor J. yelled.

-Yes, I was just about to…

-No apologies, in! ,he said showing me towards the classroom.

I made my way to sit and while I was about to, he yelled again making my butt hit the floor. Sincerely, it hurt like hell. Not that I was about to admit ,or anything.

-Kate, are you alright? ,Caroline asked.

-Pretty much. As long as my butt implants stay in their place. ,I joked. We both knew that I didn't have them., or need them, because my ,well, rear was as large as this country.

The assistant handed us the tests ,and guess what? I was right. At the top of the page, stood Homer. Lovely. Now I can get a good mark.

The class went by so fast ,and I didn't manage to write the half of things I knew. Caroline grabbed my hand, and led me to the cafeteria. The smell of coffee filled my nostrils and we hurried to get in line. When it was almost our turn, I remembered Rob was waiting for me outside the school.

-Caroline, buy us a cappuccino and find a spot to sit. My body decided it had to pee, so…

-Okay ,no problems. See you in a few.

Caroline was one of my closest friends. We knew we'd be best mates from the moment we accidentally bumped into each other and spilled cappuccinos on our clothes. The kids here aren't rays of sunshine. Constantly, they'd say ugly things to me and write some offensive words on my locker. After a week, they stopped. I have to thank Caroline for that.

When I stepped into the school yard, I saw no one. But, Rob said he'd-

-Are you Miss Kate? ,someone behind me asked.

-Depends who's looking for her. ,I retorded, while slowly turning to see who it was.

Wow, I had what to see. Bright blue eyes were piercing into mine. Definitely ,the brightest blue I've ever seen. I thought it was just another student, but something about him, his aura said he was vicious.

-Oh, silly darling. I'm afraid you're coming with me. Now!

-Of course I'm not! Who do you think you are? I have more important things to do than hang somewhere with you.

-Like what? ,he looked slightly amused.

-Paint my nails or something.

He burst into laughter and came closer. His eyes were doing this strange thing, pupils were dilating and in an instant, I found myself in trance. What he says,I must obey.

- Get in the car, forthwith.

I had to do what I was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_Bump,bump,bump_

As my body slowly came to senses,I noticed I was in a car,somewhere in the backseat,my stomach growling like a dying no, I didn't! I did not sleep with this blonde-blue-eyed-gorgeous-man sitting in the driver seat. Which appeared to be somehow strange to me. As I looked outside the window, I noticed it was midday, so there was no way I got drunk. Even I know some manners(translation: don't get drunk until 10pm) .

-Excuse me, you stranger. May I know why I'm in your car going somewhere near Mars? , I dared. Man, a little humour couldn't hurt, right?

-Hun, you're not funny at all ;he said glaring daggers at me.

-You're totally hurting my feelings, you know? ,I said, really offended.

-At least the feelings are one that hurt ,not your body._ Get my groove? _,he emphasised.

I got the cue. Sulked in the backseat, with my thoughts somewhere _near Mars _,I plotted a way to escape._ It won't be easy, _I concluded._ Maybe I should say I have to pee ,or something and find a little cabin in the woods(like in the movies) and get killed by some murderer hidden there._ Sounds like a plan.

-You have some needs, or something? ,he asked unfazed by the awkwardness of the moment.

-No ,thank you. I'm going to pee just right there, I sarcastically said pointing to the vehicle floor.

-Great, feel free to ,any moment.

He's definitely made of stone, or granite, or maybe flesh frozen in time? I'll go for the third one. The drive seemed endless. All I could see outside, were trees and rocks_. Now ,get serious , _I thought._ Where are we going? This man doesn't feel an ounce of love for me, he won't even say where is he taking me. Maybe I should beg, right on my knees .But, there's no space. Problems. By the way, what grade did I get on my Literature test? And where's Robert?_

Questions just kept coming. And I didn't have a single answer.

He didn't even spare me a look the whole drive somewhere. Leave that ;my bladder was about to burst. I really, really had to pee. Suddenly, in the middle of somewhere, the car stopped.

He got to the doors, opened them and said:

-Just try not to pee in the process of getting behind that bush.

How dare he?

I slowly made my way to the little wood which formed near the driveway. I bowed and waited.

Nothing. You know why? Because every time I took a glance at him, he'd send me one of those grins. After waiting ,for what seemed an eternity, I decided to let it go. I'll pee somewhere else.

-You done, darling? ,he asked, slightly amused by my clumsiness.

-Yes, husband. It was pleasant, may I add?

_Ha! He didn't have a comeback for this? One point for me, a thousand for him._

-Get in the vehicle, he ordered.

_My, this sounded somewhat familiar._

I slowly made my way inside. I knew I couldn't fight him; verbally or physically.

When we finally reached living area, it was night. He pulled up to a driveway and slowly motioned for me to get inside a house. It wasn't anything extravagant, as I expected. Simple:

garden in front of it, two stories and a small parking lot. We entered. It was ,homey?

Was he a family man? Chances were touching the Earth's core.

-Please, have a seat. There's something I have to tell you.

Even though all my inner voices said: Don't listen to him, I sat on the sofa.

-I'm sorry that I'm the one that has to break the news, but…you're staying with me.

-Why?

I jumped, wanting to slap him so hard. He had no right, he..

-Because I want you to ,simply as that.

Those were the words he said. I didn't know where I'm going, but I'm sure as hell, I'm going! I'm not his toy. He can't treat me that way. Rushing to the front door, I realised he wasn't moving. He's going to let me go ,simply as that?

_Nah, the front door is locked._

-I thought about that ,too. Don't make me do anything reckless. Go to the room. First door upstairs.

I'm not going that easily.

-Are you talking to me in imperative, young man?

-I can talk to you in all tenses I want. Move! ,daggers were shooting me again.

I walked on the stairs, hitting my feet harder every time like I'm a little kid ._He's going to pay, I swear._

When I entered, I noticed a large bed, windowsill, wardrobe and a door probably leading to a bathroom. At the bottom of the neatly-tided bed, I found a sleep robe waiting for me. I'm not going to complain, I put it on and made my way into the warm covers.

I don't know when, but in the process of reconsidering ways to kill him, I fell asleep.

The last thing I remember, was him saying: I knew Rebekah was wrong.

**Hello there! This was my second chapter and I want to thank anybody who read my story.I love you so ,so ,if you have time,review! So I can correct my errors and see what do you think about ,xo.**

**Btw,I don't own any Vampire Diaries character or though,I wish Klaus was mine :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

_Wild childs,looking good,living life just like we should..._

I sang along to Kesha as I washed my teeth ,I wasn't wild(untamed,I prefer),I surely am not looking good and well,the third one...Jail was a small word.

-'Darling,please get ready and we'll go' ;he ordered.

-'Go where?' ,I asked lingering every syllable like it's my last.

-'To hell and back.' came from his mouth.

-'I'm not really sure they'd welcome me there.

Since, you're a full time guest; maybe, just maybe there won't be any problems.'

-'They won't welcome you?After the last night and all the naughty things,I...' he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

-'You filthy little grasshopper!You're lying!You surely are.I wouldn't even touch you with a ten meters seventy centimeters long stick! ' ,I retorded,shame covering my face.

_I know I didn't do anything with him,I couldn't ,I ...I knew I shouldn't drink anything with 'illa' in it._

-'Of course you didn't do anything.I was just joking,but, don't want to be , nicely.' ,he said.

-'Be late where at seven p.m. sharp?' ,I asked irritation filling my voice. How can I be fooled so easily?

-'It's a little surprise. Now, come.'

He led me down the hallway, right to his car. As I sat, I noticed he was holding a stack of papers in his hands._What is he going to do with them? _

The ride was silent, just like the one a few days ago. He did look at me a few times, nothing significant. I admit, I did close my eyes just for a couple of seconds, and almost fell asleep. When I regained and made my brain cells work properly again, I noticed he pulled up to a restaurant. He's taking me to dinner? Great. That means that he reconsidered reading 'Bonton'.

-'Are you taking me to dinner?', I asked.

-'Actually, yes. My mother wants to meet you.', he said smirking.

-'Why? Does that mean that you two talked about me?'

_Kate, bravo._

-'Actually, yes .And, by the way, I said you're my fiancée. Now, hush and act like a lady.'

_Is he insane or what? I hope that frying pan I hit him with last night didn't leave some major consequences. And what's his mother like? I hope he didn't pick up his genes from her._

_And I didn't even dress nicely. Who would like their son's fiancée with jeans and oversized sweater?_

_Yes! That's the key! Maybe if I don't fit her standards, he'll let me go. Should I dine with my hands or something ever grosser? Wait, does that last word even exist?_

The thing that bothered me the most was his hand on mine. He simply won't let go.

-'A penny for your thoughts.' he asked as he was looking at me intensely.

-'Your-hand-far-away-from-mine for my thoughts.'

_Ha! Say what mister?_

-'Actually, I was reconsidering ways to murder you. Should I extract your kidneys through your nose or choke you to death?' I remarked.

-'Why Kate are you stealing my plans?'

_He looks really annoyed. I shouldn't have said that._

And for real, he did push me to a nearby wall and gripped his hands on my neck. That wasn't unexpected, in some way. I am acting like a ridiculous kid.

-'Listen ,you brat. You will obey my orders. If I say you'll listen, you'll listen. Understood?' he said.

The trans came again. Like, it contaminated my mind. I stood there, unable to move. Maybe from fear, or maybe because his warm breath was on my neck.

_Compose yourself! You have to listen to him. You'll act nicely and do as you are told._

I waited there, in mid-dark until he dragged my hand, clenching his hand on mine. I understood he was hazardous. No need for this type of lessons.

We slowly entered the hall and found a man waiting for us. He was dressed formally and I presume he's a waiter or something. He approached us like we're royalty and said:

-'Mr Mikaelson, your mother is waiting for you.'

And indeed, as we entered, a pair of brown eyes looked at me expectantly.

**Hello and I'm so so sorry for the computer was somewhat acting weird and again,I'm sorry this is short(I hurried to write it).And an enormous thanks to everybody who reads,follows and reviews my story.I love you so much.**

**Charley:Thanks for the advice,I appreciate it and I'll try my the overlap,well,something's wrong with I copy something in original form,it shortens up some sentences.I don't know why, thank you :)**

**ThePhantomismyLove :I absolutely will and thanks for reviewing :)**


End file.
